


Rewind

by mercurybard



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Trust Metric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's off. Don just can't put his finger on it.  Episode: "Trust Metric"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to CBS and the Scott brothers and people who aren't me.

Colby...damn, but it cuts deep. Just when Don thinks he can't be surprised anymore, there's this-one of his own guys is a traitor. Not just a traitor to him or to the team but to the entire nation they've sworn to defend.

Rewind.

Watching the interrogation tape when David busts in, shoving at Colby. David, the guy who pulls everyone else back when they go too far. Reports are in from yesterday afternoon's bust-David roughing up civilians and gangbangers. Something about almost putting a guy's head through a pool table.

Rewind.

Something's...off about Colby. He shouldn't be trusting his gut, because his gut told him Colby was ok-people for years. He's not Megan and he's not Terry, but there's just something there...

Rewind.


End file.
